


Ciò che mi ha donato

by Hesper_M



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Garden of Avalon: Glorious After Image (Drama CD)
Genre: Basically a Missing Moment or a What if, Gen, Set during the Epilogue of Fate/Stay Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesper_M/pseuds/Hesper_M
Summary: Non si sarebbe mai permesso di negare il passato che entrambi avevano condiviso e che lui stesso aveva contribuito a forgiare.Ma garantirle un futuro in cui lei potesse vivere felice... Quello era un esito a cui poteva, a cui potevano sicuramente aspirare.





	Ciò che mi ha donato

_**Ciò che mi hai donato.** _

 

Lontano e inaccessibile a indiscreti occhi, un oceano di erba e fiori si dispiegava nel Lato Inverso del Mondo*. Un’infinita valle sulla quale solo candide e luminose stelle si specchiavano, in cui le estreme temperature venivano dimenticate in favore di un perpetuo tepore, e nella quale qualsiasi traccia di civiltà era una distante illusione.  
  
Avalon. Era questo il nome dell’inarrivabile utopia che molti umani avevano vanamente sognato di raggiungere.  
  
La stessa utopia che lei, altrettanto vanamente, aveva sempre tentato di emulare.

Fu proprio lì, salutata da un celeste firmamento, che riaprì gli occhi per la prima volta.  
  
Inspirò profondamente, cullata da un dolce ma familiare profumo di fiori e da un’antica melodia che debolmente si diffondeva nello spazio aperto. Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, il suo implacabile animo trovò dei momenti di pace. Un sentimento che fino a quel momento solo per gli altri aveva desiderato, ma che reputò così caro da non volersene separare e continuare a restare lì, coricata in mezzo all’erba.  
  
Istintivamente, distese le braccia sopra la testa: le sue dita incontrarono quelle che sembrarono lunghe e setose ciocche di capelli. Un roseo petalo le lambì il piccolo naso: solo lì si accorse del caloroso appoggio di cui la sua nuca stava godendo. L’antica musica, di colpo, si arrestò.  
  
“Oh? Il sogno si è finalmente concluso?”  
  
Fu una dolce, amata voce a pronunciare quelle parole con contenuto stupore. La prima voce che si fu mai rivolta a lei, la prima che avrebbe voluto sentir risuonare nelle sue orecchie, e l’unica che era sempre riuscita a suscitare in lei una tale tranquillità.  
  
Sorreggendosi con le esili ma vigorose braccia, si mise seduta, voltandosi di scatto. Contenere le sue emozioni sembrava essere diventata un’impresa quando i suoi grandi smeraldi, ancor più splendenti sotto la tiepida luce solare, incontrarono quell’iridescente chioma, quelle vispe ametiste e quel placido sorriso.  
  
“Merlino…”  
  
Un impercettibile bisbiglio, un leggero sibilo provocato dal vento, che l’altro captò solo grazie alla ridotta distanza che separava i loro volti. Il suo nome le scivolò dalla bocca quasi automaticamente: forse, ben conscia della prigionia di lui e delle sue abilità di manifestazione indipendente, voleva convincersi che la sua fosse una reale, tangibile presenza.  
  
In buona risposta, Merlino sorrise nuovamente, un insolito calore che si ramificava sottopelle. Normalmente avrebbe trovato strana una simile reazione fisiologica, estranea quasi… In quell’occasione, però, sapeva benissimo che la causa altri non era che l’amato volto di colei che, smentendo ogni sua presunzione, era riuscita a porgergli un insostituibile, apprezzato dono.  
  

“Dai, Arturia” replicò dunque, non ignaro del respiro da lei trattenuto, dei battiti che il suo cuore non aveva mai terminato, e del tentativo dei suoi occhi di risucchiare la sua immagine in tutta la sua interezza, “se una ragazza carina come te mi guarda in questo modo mi farà arrossire! Ti sono _veramente_ mancato così tanto?”  
  
Se non fosse stato per l’infinità di tempo in cui erano rimasti separati, probabilmente la ragazza gli avrebbe tirato un pugno sul braccio, la piacevole felicità che sempre più sarebbe diventata un fumoso ricordo. Invece, si limitò a corrugare la fronte, scuotendo la testa e ricordandosi il motivo per cui molti – lei compresa – lo avevano sempre ritenuto una vera e propria delusione.

“Certo che neanche restare chiuso in quella torre ti ha fatto maturare…” ribatté dunque Arturia, l’esasperazione, unita a qualcosa che rassomigliava al sollievo, che si fece sempre più strada nel suo animo.  
  
“Così mi ferisci!” asserì scherzosamente il mago, l’affascinante viso piegato in una smorfia di finta tristezza. “E io che pensavo che fosse il mio atteggiamento la parte che più ti piace di me…"  
  
“Forse…”  
  
Trattenendo una lieve risata, la giovane donna distese i piccoli piedi davanti a sé, osservando le profuse pieghe che il suo lungo abito bianco produceva a ogni impercettibile movimento.  
  
“…O forse no”.  
  
Merlino si lasciò sfuggire un rassegnato ma sereno sospiro prima di mimare la posizione della ragazza e prendere posto proprio di fianco a lei. Ancora, la distanza tra i loro corpi era pericolosamente limitata: questo dettaglio, anziché suscitare in loro disagio, produsse un leggero ma piacevole formicolio nelle loro membra.  
  
“Sapendo quanto detesti perdere” esordì nuovamente l’uomo per metà incubus, cogliendo una manciata di fiori cresciuti intorno a lui e prendendo a intrecciarne tra loro i sottili gambi, “non speravo più in un tuo arrivo. Cos’è successo? Magari…” proseguì poi, tamponando delicatamente il braccio dell’allieva con il gomito, “…un incontro speciale?”  
  

Arturia arrossì di colpo: nel tono di voce del mentore, la rinomata malizia era stata lenita da un diverso stato d’animo. Contentezza? Sollievo, forse?  
  
Una volta sfuggita al precedente sussulto, la ragazza annuì, chiudendo dolcemente gli occhi per richiamare alla memoria il lungo, agognato sogno vissuto prima del suo arrivo ad Avalon.  
  
“…Sì. Puoi dire che ho avuto degli incontri speciali”.  
  
Le sue iridi, verdi come le dolci pianure di quel paradiso terrestre, incontrarono il limpido cielo, cosicché non notò lo splendente sorriso del mago, placido e carezzevole come la fragranza di fiori che il suo corpo emanava.  
  
“Durante i miei tentativi di ottenere il Graal ho conosciuto persone che mi hanno compresa e accettata per ciò che ero”.  
  
Inspirò profondamente. Quell’aria così profumata e pregna di mana riusciva a indurla in un perenne stato di buon umore. O era forse l’amato ricordo di coloro che nelle sue ultime battaglie l’avevano accompagnata a sortire quel piacevole effetto?  
  
“Grazie a loro, ho capito che il mio desiderio sarebbe stato rovinoso per me e per tutti coloro che in mio nome hanno combattuto: realizzandolo, avrei reso vani i miei, ma soprattutto i loro sacrifici. Avrei dovuto capirlo prima che tutto questo era sbagliato, lo so… ma il pensiero di tutte quelle vite spente a causa mia proprio non riuscivo ad accettarlo. La determinazione di queste persone, i loro ideali e le loro aspirazioni, però… mi hanno ricordato il vero motivo per cui, prima di estrarre Caliburn, avevo fatto quel giuramento”.  
  
Merlino le rivolse l’ennesimo, spontaneo sorriso. La maturità e la contentezza con cui la ragazza aveva pronunciato quelle importanti parole riuscirono ad alleviare considerevolmente quel peso che fino ad allora era gravato sulle sue viscere. Le affusolate dita continuavano a intrecciare verdi gambi e frastagliati petali – un processo ripetitivo, dall’esito ancora incompiuto, che non meritava l’attenzione delle sue lucenti ametiste tanto quanto la donna che di fianco a lui sedeva.  
  
“Non ho alcun rimpianto, ora”.  
  
I loro sguardi s’incontrarono, e Arturia sembrò scorgere, nelle iridi e nell’abbozzato sorriso del mentore, un luccichio di profondo sollievo.  
  
“Hai fatto ciò che dovevi” le sussurrò lui, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Il loro silenzio lasciò spazio al canto delle cicale e al ronzio delle api. Una brezza leggera scombinò le loro lunghe e brillanti chiome, facendo frusciare, assieme a esse, i fragili e allungati fili d’erba.  
  
Stimolata dall’amena tranquillità, la giovane si ricordò di un’importante questione. Una semplice domanda, un persistente quesito che da tanto portava nel cuore.<br />  
    
"In realtà tu ci credevi, vero?”  
    
Merlino aprì di colpo gli occhi, ormai colmi di straniata perplessità. L’insolito spettacolo alimentò la già crescente curiosità della ragazza, che si fece sfuggire una lieve risata.  
    
“Che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato” specificò, disinvolta. “Ci hai creduto fino all’ultimo, vero? È per questo che non mi hai detto nulla quando potevi, no?”  
    
A discorso finito dovette ricorrere a tutte le sue forze per non mordersi la lingua. Non era quello ciò che doveva chiedergli: avrebbe dovuto pronunciare il verbo _sperare_ anziché _credere_. Nonostante ciò, scartò il pensiero immediatamente: con quella parola, forse, avrebbe valicato un invalicabile confine.  
    
D’altra parte il mago, a quella strana ma corretta domanda, dovette dissimulare il trasalimento con un profondo sospiro. Il modo in cui quella ragazza riusciva puntualmente a pizzicare le corde del suo introvabile cuore e a farle vibrare di dolenti o commoventi note aveva sempre un che di incredibile. Era forse questa la naturale conseguenza delle sue azioni? Che ogni riferimento a ciò a cui lui stesso l’aveva condotta sortisse in lui simili, potenti effetti?  
    
“…Diciamo di sì” si espose lui, non perdendo quel sorriso che, in quegli attimi, si era fatto saccente e al contempo nervoso. Sulle sue gambe sedeva un’ormai chiusa corona di rosei fiori: sollevandola con cautela, la poggiò sulla bionda testa dell’allieva. L’unico accessorio che da sempre era stato destinato a decorarle il capo era il ferreo emblema della sua vita di battaglie, il simbolo del giuramento da re a cui l’aveva ampiamente preparata, eppure aveva la sensazione che quel delicato, naturale diadema le donasse di più. “Ma in fondo questo lo sai: mi piace farmi stupire, soprattutto in faccende come queste”.  
    
Benché le piccole dita della ragazza si fossero dirette verso la graziosa ghirlanda, le sue orecchie e i suoi grandi smeraldi non smisero neanche per un secondo di seguire le parole e i movimenti del mentore. Portate le ginocchia al modesto petto, le sottili labbra s’incurvarono dolcemente all’insù: quella breve risposta era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
    
_Finalmente, un sorriso rivolto anche a se stessa._  
  
Fu proprio questo il pensiero che attraversò la mente di Merlino, inducendolo a reciprocare i sentimenti dell’altra ancora una volta. Un apparentemente insignificante gesto, quello, un gesto che tanto si era meritata ma che per troppo tempo si era negata, e che lo convinse definitivamente a donarle un piccolo, ma non altrettanto insignificante premio.  
    
Lentamente, non distogliendo le vispe iridi da quelle di lei, si alzò in piedi, spolverandosi poi gli indumenti di pregiata seta per ripulirli da terra ed erba.  
    
“Ora basta pensare a ciò che è stato” propose, sussurrando cortesemente. “Tutto ciò che hai fatto nella vita è stato combattere e perseverare: è giusto che tu, ora, ti prenda ciò che meriti”.  
    
E con viso ancora adornato dall’usuale, premurosa affabilità, tese una mano alla ragazza seduta di fronte a lui.  
    
Non si sarebbe mai permesso di negare il passato che entrambi avevano condiviso e che lui stesso aveva contribuito a forgiare. Ma garantirle un futuro in cui lei potesse vivere felice… Quello era un esito a cui poteva, a cui _potevano_ sicuramente aspirare.  
    
“Seguimi, Arturia. Lascia che ti mostri la serenità che questa distante utopia ha da offrirti”.  
    
Spiazzata e al contempo incantata dall’atteggiamento e dalle parole di Merlino, la giovane donna sorrise nuovamente, stringendo saldamente la mano di lui e utilizzandola come leva per ergersi in piedi sul morbido prato. Così delicato, così caloroso, così _concreto_ … sembrava quasi assurdo pensare che un semplice, illusorio contatto come quello potesse infonderle una tale sicurezza e tranquillità.  
    
Rivolgendo al mago l’ennesimo, gaio sguardo, Arturia posò le dita libere sul proprio petto: per un attimo ebbe la sensazione che il suo cuore stesse incontrollabilmente palpitando.  
    
“Suppongo sia l’unica cosa che posso fare, ora” replicò, impaziente di ricevere quello che sarebbe stato il più prezioso dono che il mentore le avesse mai offerto.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lato Inverso del Mondo: nel Nasuverse è un'altra dimensione del Mondo in cui, nelle stesse coordinate dell'Inghilterra, si trova anche Avalon. È un luogo popolato da Phantasmals (come ad esempio le fate) anziché da umani, e in cui vigono ancora le leggi dell'Era degli Dei. Chi di voi ha seguito Fate/Apocrypha dovrebbe ricordarsi del Lato Inverso del Mondo, essendo appunto la dimensione in cui Sieg riesce a portare il Graal di modo da sventare i piani di Amakusa Shirou. [fonte: Type Moon Wiki, “Reverse Side of the World”]
> 
>  
> 
> Salve! ^o^
> 
> Chi shippa (romanticamente o meno) Merlino con Arturia? Nessuno? Spero di no, perché credo sia una coppia che merita.
> 
> La fanfic è ambientata dopo uno dei tre route disponibili su Fate/Stay Night (a voi la scelta, anche se credo di aver buttato qua e là un paio di indizi inequivocabili), ma è in realtà basata pesantemente sulla light novel "Garden of Avalon". Se non avete idea a cosa io mi stia riferendo, vi consiglio di cercare su YouTube il drama cd (c'è anche sottotitolato in inglese): la storia è molto apprezzabile, soprattutto se come me avete adorato Merlino e i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda. :D
> 
> Sinceramente, dopo aver ascoltato il suddetto drama cd (e aver letto degli spezzoni della novel, che purtroppo non sono riuscita a reperire nella sua versione integrale) ho cominciato ad adorare la coppia Merlino/Arturia: ritengo sia una delle cose più adorabili – e probabilmente anche più angst – di questo pianeta, e chi ha familiarità con la loro storia nel Nasuverse saprà benissimo il motivo per cui dico questo. Considerato ciò, non ho potuto fare a meno di dedicare loro un piccolo pensierino, soprattutto alla luce della scarsità di fanfiction dedicate interamente ed esclusivamente a loro.
> 
> Spero, in tutto ciò, che questa breve storia sia stata di vostro gradimento: mi farebbe piacere un feedback dei miei lettori, soprattutto alla luce della complessità di questi personaggi. Fate è uno di quei fandom su cui realmente puoi scrivere di tutto, ma in cui devi stare molto attento alla caratterizzazione dei personaggi, che dal primo all'ultimo sono davvero complicati da afferrare. Se poi aggiungiamo i vari esperimenti che faccio a livello di stesura dei miei racconti, credo sia inevitabile un margine di incertezza per quanto concerne l'IC. Perciò non siate timidi e fatevi sentire, anche perché ad Hesper piace parlare con i suoi lettori! ^o^ Nel frattempo rivolgo un grazie a chi ha letto, a chi, eventualmente, volesse farsi vivo con una recensione, e un grazie anche solo per essere arrivati a leggere fin qui.
> 
> Un saluto,
> 
> Hesper


End file.
